The expansion of digital media, including print, audio, and video formats, into market spaces formerly dominated by print media can best be described as “explosive.” Such rapid expansion provides a user with the capability to obtain voluminous information on a subject from a variety of digital sources such as the internet, e-books, e-zines, and e-papers. However, relevant media content is frequently mixed with irrelevant content such as advertising, unrelated information, and graphical elements, thereby making it difficult to extract the relevant media content.